Do Over
by loveglee123
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian learn their parents are responsible for the loss of something very near and dear to them. Will they be able to be a family, or has too much time passed?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee!_

_A.N. This will not be exactly as it once was as I do not have copies any longer. I can't guarantee I will be able to update often. If there are other storied you would like to see done again, PM or review and describe the plot line and I'll see what I can do._

Blaine glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings, glad to be back with his friends again. It had been years since he'd seen some of them, and just a couple of weeks for others. He and Sebastian had been thrilled when they had heard the Warblers were having a reunion, both of them hoping Kurt would be there, equally disappointed when the older man was nowhere to be seen.

It had been five years since Kurt had ended things with him and Sebastian, telling them that he no longer loved them. They had tried to talk to him at the time, wanting to make him rethink it, but he'd walked away, and hadn't looked back. It had broken their hearts when he'd left, but Blaine still remembered the shattered look on Kurt's face as he spoke, and was sure there was more to it than the other boy was letting on.

Since the breakup, life had been going well for both Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine had finished the acting program at NYU, and was starring in his own TV show, while Sebastian was in his first year of law school at Harvard.

Blaine still spoke with many of the members from the New Directions, and most of them had lost touch with Kurt. The only ones they hadn't really talked with were Finn, Puck, Puck, and Mercedes…the group all joked about it, saying Kurt got them in the divorce.

"Blaine, come over here, I think you'll be interested in hearing this." He turned when he heard his longtime boyfriend call to him, and made his way over to where Sebastian was talking to Nick and Jeff. He was surprised when Wes had told him that the two had gotten married, and that none of the Warblers had been invited, it had angered many of the guys they had grown up with in fact. "Jeff just informed me of something very interesting…something about Kurt." He could see the anger on Sebastian's face, and wondered what the man had just found out.

"Look, what we have to tell you cannot go any further than the four of us right here." Nick said, his face showing just how serious he was, and Blaine's interest was piqued. He gave Nick his full attention, wanting to know anything the other boy knew about Kurt. "We were apologizing to Seb for not inviting you guys to the wedding when Jeff let slip the reason you weren't invited."

"I'm eager to hear this reason myself." David said as he approached the group, Wes and Trent not far behind. "I thought we were closer than that." He was laying the guilt on thick, and Blaine could tell that it was working when he saw his friend's faces fall.

"We were, but Kurt was there, and we couldn't do anything that would hurt him…he's been hurt enough." Nick looked regretful, and Blaine could tell he wasn't the only one who was confused as to where this was going. "Kurt was two months pregnant when he broke up with you." Blaine felt his heart drop into his chest when he heard this. "Your dad found out and told him that if he wanted to have a normal, healthy pregnancy he would have to let you both go."

"Wait, my dad threatened my unborn child, just to get Kurt to break up with us." Blaine was visibly vibrating with rage as he processed this. He wasn't surprised that Kurt had gotten pregnant, they had known it was possible, and with as often as the three of them had sex back then, it wasn't much of a shock. But for his dad to threaten his child, that was shocking. He knew his dad didn't think Kurt was good enough for him or Sebastian, but to go to such lengths. All because to his dad, Kurt was nothing but a mechanics son…never mind that Kurt's dad was a congressman.

Nick nodded before continuing, "Apparently he thought Kurt wasn't good enough for either of you, and he found a way to keep him away from you. After Kurt was away from you, your parents, both of your parents, took out a restraining order as well as a gag order against him. If Kurt contacted you, was even within a hundred feet of you, he would be arrested, and lose custody of your sons." Blaine couldn't listen to this anymore, he wanted to go to his parents' house and strangle them.

"Where are you going?" Wes called after him, and he noticed Sebastian was right next to him as he made his way out of the hall, not bothering to answer his friend's questions. They would all understand when they found out he'd gotten the love of his life back.

8888888888888888888

"What the Hell is this?" Sebastian asked his dad as he slammed the documents down in front of the man. They had already paid Blaine's parents a visit, and had procured the documents from their home, and Sebastian was not leaving without the set he now had in his hand.

"It was for your own good, you never would have gotten as far as you have if you had had a child dragging you down." His father was using his lawyer voice now, and Sebastian was not going to let the man get away with any of it.

"NO, I would have been dead in some alley way long before now if Kurt hadn't been there to pull me out of it. I hated myself so much that I didn't care who I slept with, or what happened to me." He saw the stunned look on his stepmother's face, and wanted to laugh at her. "Kurt, the person you thought I needed to be separated from was the one who pulled me out of my downward spiral. I felt like I needed sex to be able to feel alive, and Kurt made me promise not to go to strangers for it anymore, instead he told me to come to him and Blaine. It was awkward at first, but eventually we fell in love with each other." He squeezed Blaine's hand as he spoke, knowing that it was hard on his lover to think about all that Kurt had done for them, and how they had left him to suffer. They should have looked into things, found out why he left them, but they hadn't.

"We've already sent these to a lawyer I know. You forged mine and Blaine's signatures, and if you come near either of us or our family, that means Kurt or our child, I'll not hesitate to press charges…and slip a list of your clients to the feds." He wanted to smirk when he saw the terrified look on the man's face, at the threat to his clients, men that had been using his dad for years to help them cover their crimes. They would sooner kill his dad than ever let him testify against them.

88888888888888

It had taken a few weeks, but their lawyer had been able to get the gag and restraining orders over turned, and now the two men sat in their car outside of what they were told was Kurt's apartment. From what their contact could tell them, Kurt had returned from New York right after they had broken up, had gone to work for his father, and was fresh out of a relationship. They knew it was likely that Kurt had moved on, and no longer wanted anything to do with either of them, but they had to hear it from him before they would give up on the hope of being a family with him again.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked, looking at his lover, trying to hide his own fears, wanting to stay strong for Sebastian. He felt the man squeeze his hand, and lifted the hand in his grasp to lay a kiss to the back of it. "We'll get them back." He promised, and hoped it was one he would be able to keep.

"We never should have lost them." Sebastian whispered, and Blaine couldn't help but agree with him.

88888888888888888

Kurt wiped his hands on the dish towel when he heard the doorbell to his apartment sound, and moved quickly to intercept his son before the boy could open the door. Liam was just like his father, and had "never met a stranger", much to Kurt's chagrin. Glancing into the living room he smiled when he saw his other son still seated at the coffee table, intently coloring in his latest coloring book, his brother's lying forgotten beside him.

"Liam, why don't you and Aiden go put your things away and then wash up for dinner." He said as he picked his four year old up, and pointed him back in the direction of the living room. The hazel eyes turned to pout at him, as the little arms crossed over the little chest.

"But Daddy, I wanna see who is at the door." Kurt had to raise an eyebrow as the little boy stomped his foot, pout turning into a glare when he didn't get his way. He stared his father down for all three second before Kurt sighed.

"You know the rules bud, you are not allowed to open the door to anyone." He hated that he had to have that rule with his children, but after what had happened the last time, Kurt wasn't taking any chances.

He watched as Liam huffed before walking off to help his twin put their coloring things in their room, and Kurt waited till they were safe in the back of the apartment before opening the door, wondering if the person was still waiting, or if they had taken off, figuring no one was home.

What he saw when he opened the door had his breath catching in his throat, he didn't even have to see their faces to know who it was that was walking away from his apartment, obviously thinking no one was home. "Blaine? Sebastian?" He wasn't sure they two had heard him, but knew they had when they whirled around to face him. He found himself at a loss for words, wanting to ask what the two men were doing on his doorstep, while at the same time being afraid to say anything for fear they would both disappear.

"We didn't think you were home." Sebastian finally broke the silence as he turned around and practically stalked back toward Kurt. Kurt was caught off guard when the other man's lips attacked his, and he felt himself melt into the strong embrace of one of the men he loved.

It was like everything was right with his world again, here in this man's arms, the other love of his life standing close by. In fact it ended all too soon when he felt a small body pushing up against his legs, and heard his son grunting with the effort the little boy put forth.

"You get away from my daddy!" Liam growled at Sebastian from his position between them, using his arms to try and push the man away from them. He could hear grunting from behind the man, and glanced behind his once lover to see Aiden behind Sebastian, trying to pull him backwards.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Kurt said, scooping up Liam, and gently pushing Sebastian back away from him. "What are you two doing here?" He asked the two men as he grabbed his other son and tried to wrangle the two four year olds back into the apartment. He had to fight with himself not to beg the two men for forgiveness, and to never leave him or his children again…then it dawned on him just how much trouble he could be in with them here.

"We've been in contact with our lawyers, all orders our parents filed against you have been dropped." Blaine stepped forward as he spoke, "Now we're here to take back what once belonged to us." Kurt felt his stomach drop, and tried to subtly step in front of the door to his apartment, if they wanted his children, they would have to go through him. Blaine obviously caught it, because he felt the man's hand rest on his hips, and he was held in place for a second. "I'm not just talking about our son Kurt, we want you back as well. We never stopped wanting you. It's been hell these last five years without you, and when we found out it was our parents faults that you were no longer ours, and that we had missed out on our son growing up…well, it took everything in us not to kill them."

Kurt felt his eyes fill up with tears, wondering if this was all some kind of wonderful dream when Sebastian started talking, "I know we don't deserve a second chance with you, and if you say the word we will walk away and never bother you again, but if you still feel even the slightest affection for either of us, please give us a second chance." Kurt wanted nothing more than to accept these two men, but there was something he obviously needed to clear up first.

"Twins," the two men looked at him in confusion, "I had twins, Liam is Blaine's, and Aiden is Seb's." He informed the two, waiting for the news to sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee!_

Kurt looked across the room at Sebastian, knowing they were both wondering the same thing, where had Blaine gotten off to? The man had left the room to go to the bathroom twenty minutes before, and had yet to return. It seemed they were still able to communicate with just a look, and both stood at the same time to go find the man. They didn't have to go far as he was found in the boys' room, sitting cross legged between the beds, glancing between the different occupants in each of the beds. He remembered that feeling all too well. He'd struggled with it when the twins were first born, couldn't get enough of watching the boys, and hated that he couldn't always watch both at the same time.

Blaine looked at the two of them, shrugged sheepishly, and stood up ready to follow them out of the room, glancing back at both of the boys before he left. It didn't escape his notice that Sebastian also couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the sleeping children, and both seemed reluctant to leave the room.

He waited till they were both out the door before closing it behind the three of them, so that they would be able to talk without waking the sleeping children. He knew they all needed to talk, the two wouldn't be here if they hadn't wanted to, and though they had said they were here for him as well as the children, he still wasn't sure about it. He didn't know if he could handle it if the two of them decided they weren't ready for a life with him and the boys and walked out of his life again.

"So, how have you been?" Sebastian was the one to break the silence that had settled over them. It had never been this awkward between them, and it broke his heart to think that this is what had become of them. It had been so easy when the boys were awake, as they had been more than happy to entertain their daddy's friends.

Now however, there were no distractions, only the three of them, and one very important conversation. "I've had my moments." He wasn't sure what all they knew, though he could tell they knew something, didn't know if they knew about his previous relationship, or about Finn. He hated that they didn't know anything about their children, and it was this last thought that gave him an idea.

Standing up from the chair he'd perched in, he went over to one of the bookshelves, and pulled down a photo album Carole had started for him when the boys were born. Moving to the couch he sat between the two of them, laying the book in his lap, and opening it to the first page. "I wanted to kill Carole when I saw she had included this picture." He said pointing to the picture of him in the hospital having just had the boys. He'd been surprised as anyone when he found out Carriers could have a natural birth, and had decided that would be the way for him to go. The result of him lying in a hospital bed, cradling his two little boys, looking sweaty and tired, and nowhere near as put together as he would have liked.

"This is them right after they were born." He pointed to the two pictures, one with the name Aiden Christopher and the other with the name Liam Finn written neatly under each of them. "I wanted each of them to have something of their uncle, but it was too soon to name one of them after him, so I settled on the middle name. His first name for Liam, his middle name for Aiden." He explained to them, it still hurt to talk about his brother, and by the confused looks on their face he knew they didn't know anything.

"I was four months pregnant with the twins when Finn was killed in an accident. He was home for the summer. It was late, and the driver was drunk, the bastard walked away with some bumps and bruises, Finn died on the way to the hospital." He fought back the tears as he told the two of them about the loss of one of his best friends. He hadn't been able to tell them about the accident as he wasn't allowed to contact them, but it was hard not having them there. He'd had to be strong for his dad and Carole, and he could have used them to lean on.

He felt the strong arms wrap around him, and allowed himself to take comfort in the person holding him, reveling in the safety he felt in those arms. After he got himself back together he went back to showing the two of them the pictures in the album, letting them see how their children had grown up, even though they hadn't been able to be there for it.

8888888888888888888

Blaine wasn't sure when it happened, but he was well aware of the moment when Kurt's head landed on his shoulder, and he noticed the look of longing that crossed Sebastian's face. The three of them had come to the decision that they would tell the boys they were just friends for now, and they would work on having a relationship again. As much as he wanted to stay where he was, having Kurt in his arms, he knew the other man would sleep better in his own bed, so allowed Sebastian to gather Kurt into his arms, and carry him into the bedroom.

He took note of just how easily Sebastian was carrying the other man, and it worried him a little bit. He knew his boyfriend was strong, but Kurt should weigh more than he did, and from the look Sebastian shot him, it was clear he wasn't the only one to think so.

"Should we head back to the hotel?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room, and Blaine had to stop and think about how to answer that. He remembered what Kurt had told them about his ex, and he didn't like the thought of the deadbolt being left undone on the apartment door, and since they didn't have a key it would have to be that way if they left now. "I'd feel better if we stayed here." He was relieved when he heard this, and stood to find blankets and pillows for them to use.

They fell asleep together on the couch, which was why he was confused when he woke up alone. He could hear noise coming from the other room, and stood to go find his wayward boyfriend, but was not surprised to find that it was Kurt in the kitchen. "Hey." The other man jumped and turned to look at him.

"Hey," He saw the blush creeping up that pale neck, and found it still affected him as it always had. He was not surprised to find that his body was still craving the other man. "I'm glad you guys stayed last night, but you could have had the bed, it's more comfortable than the couch and where Seb slept." He had a little grin on his face, and Blaine just raised an eyebrow at him, instead of answering he walked over and grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the hall.

Entering their children's room, he smiled when he saw his boyfriend asleep in between the two beds, leaning against the wall, but his head resting on Aiden's bed, with Liam curled up in his lap. Blaine went to pull out his phone, but Kurt was quick to stop him, pulling him out of the room. "I'll text you my copy of the picture." He saw the smile, and wanted so badly to lean in and kiss the other man, but also was afraid Kurt would push him away and he didn't he could handle that.

He didn't have to worry though as at that moment Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. It was nothing like he kiss he'd witness the night before, he was passed the point where everything was desperate, and instead he reveled in the slow passionate kiss. He felt the long fingers running through his hair, and pulled Kurt tighter against him. "God I've missed you." He said as he rested his forehead against Kurt's as the two of the caught their breath. He wanted to lean in and claim those lips again, but the rustling coming from the boys' room forced them further apart. He could understand Kurt's not wanting the boys to know until they were sure this would work, but it still sucked not getting to kiss the other man whenever he wanted.

"Morning." Sebastian stretched as he existed the room, the two children following behind him mimicking his every move. He walked over to Blaine, kissing him, before turning to look longingly at Kurt who was now walking off toward the kitchen.

"Had you just gotten up a little earlier you could have kissed him too." Blaine smiled, remembering the kiss he'd just shared with the other man, he saw the glazed over look on Sebastian's face and knew he was thinking about the kiss he'd gotten the night before.

"…and then Sebby was in the room and he let me sit in his lap." He smiled as Liam chattered on and on about something he had no clue at about, but he saw the way the boy looked at Seb as though he were his hero, and found himself wishing he could be looked at like that.

"Liam was just telling me how you saved him from the monster in the closet." Blaine glanced over at Seb, and wondered what that was all about.

"I heard him wake up so went to check on him, how was I to know that I'd have to wrestle some monster. Let's see what your daddy is making us." Sebastian went and ruffled the curls that were on top of their son's head, before walking over to the stove to glance over the man's shoulder to see what he was making, Blaine knew it was really just an excuse to press up against the other man without the boys thinking something was up. "Mmm, Pancakes, those are Blaine's favorite."

"Really," Aiden's head flew up to look at Blaine, and he smiled, nodding at the small boy with Seb's green eyes. "Theys my too." This was the most animated they'd seen the little boy, and Blaine walked over to sit next to him.

"You bet, and your daddy makes the best pancakes." He said with a big grin on his face now that he was having one of their children interacting with him. He could honestly say that sitting around the table, helping Kurt cut up their children's food, was the best he'd felt in a long time.

"I'll get it." He said when he heard the knock on the door, he saw Kurt was about to object, "You're still eating and I'm done, so you finish, I'll get the door." He smiled at what he hoped would be his family again soon, and left to answer the door.

He wasn't expecting to see a fist flying at his face when he did, though the person connected to it probably wasn't expecting him to duck or send a fist flying back at them. "What the hell man!" He blanched when he saw Puck on the ground, "forgot to never take a swing at you, apparently you haven't stopped boxing since school."

"What the hell were you thinking trying to hit me?" He was actually offended that the other man's first thought upon seeing him was to try and lay him out.

"Got a text staying there was a man in Kurt's apartment, so I came to check it out." Puck informed him, and Blaine was more than a little surprised to find out that someone was watching them, it made him feel more than a little uneasy. He was surprised when he was pulled outside and Puck pulled the door closed, "I thought Mike was here, dude, I thought…I don't know what I thought."

"He told us a little bit about Mike, but I know there is more he's not telling me." He wanted Puck to tell him, but at the same time he thought he should wait for Kurt to feel comfortable.

"It was bad dude, I'll let him tell you the rest, but just know it was bad dude." Puck said, and with that the two of them headed into the apartment, Blaine glancing around to see if he could catch a glimpse of who was watching them.


End file.
